The present invention generally relates to a top for vehicles, particularly passenger cars.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,680 discloses an exterior top covering which rests against the exterior side of transversely extending bows without being fastened thereto and is tightened by the bows. This arrangement has the disadvantage that, when the top is closed during a driving operation, the top inflates in the shape of a balloon which is found to be annoying. In addition, in the case of an unlined top of this type, the noises occurring outside the vehicle are transmitted into the passenger space of the vehicle by way of the top covering almost at their full volume. Furthermore, a top of this type offers little protection from heat and cold.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a top that reduces the noise transmitted to a passenger space as a result of the operation of the vehicle and avoids an inflating effect when the top is closed as well as providing efficient thermal protection with respect to heat and cold.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, this object and other objects are achieved by providing the top with a sound/thermal insulating intermediate layer and an interior ceiling which are affixed to a plurality of transverely extending bows of a frame of the top.
Main advantages achieved by preferred embodiments of the present invention are that, by means of the arrangement of the interior ceiling and of the sound/thermal insulating intermediate layer, the noise in the passenger space is reduced considerably. Further, an inflating of the top covering is largely avoided by fastening the top covering, the ceiling and supporting layers of the intermediate layer at a pluarlity of transversely extending bows. Locally arranged, shaped air cushions located on the interior side of the top covering or under the intermediate layers, assure that the top has a round shape without any sink points.